List of Trivia Answers
In alphabetical order (by the question's first word, excluding the), here are the trivia answers. A #Abraham Lincoln had what in his pocket when he was assassinated? (A confederate $5 bill) #All the numbers on a standard roulette wheel add up to what number? (666) #At what age as the Old Man promised to retire? (Never) B #By the end of WWII, how much money had been made in war bonds? ($185 billion) #The Blunderbuss gets its name from the Dutch "donderbus", which means what? (Thunder gun) D #The dollar became the official currency of the United States in what year? (1785) F #The first slot machine was invented in what year? (1895) #The first state-sponsored lottery in the US was held in which state? (Massachusetts) H #How big is the shop's showroom? (15,000 ft²) #How did Chumlee get his nickname? ("Tennessee Tuxedo" character "Chumley.") #How long did the Old Man serve in the Navy? (20 Years) #How long have Chumlee and Corey been friends? (15 Years) #How many employees did the Shop have when it opened? (Four) #How many fake items/replicas have been brought into the Pawn Shop since it opened? (Over 10,000) #How many items does the Shop take in on pawn in an average week? (More than 1,000) #How many pawn shops currently operate in the US? (More than 12,000) #How many teeth can a shark expect to lose over its lifetime? (up to 35,000) #How many times has Chumlee been promoted? (Never) #How many times has the shop expanded since opening? (10) #How many transactions has the Pawn Shop made since it opened? (Over 1,000,000) #How many transactions have occurred at the Pawn Shop since last year? (100,000) #How many visitors does the Pawn Shop get on an average day? (Over 400) #How old was Chumlee when he started working at the Pawn Shop? (21) #How old was Corey when he started working at the shop? (8) #How old was the Old Man when he got his nickname? (38) #How tall is Antwaun, the shop's security guard? (6'5") #The Hawaiian word "Ukelele" roughly translates to what? (Jumping flea) I #If Corey didn't work at the Pawn Shop, what would be his ideal job? (Lawyer) #In 1923, the Ottoman Empire reorganized as what country? (Turkey) #In 1953 the Boston Red Sox scored a record 17 runs in one inning against what rival team? (The Detroit Tigers) #In the Ms. Pac-Man game, Ms. Pac-Man is pursued by four ghosts named Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and what? (Sue) J #Jousting is the official sport of which US state? (Maryland) K #The Knights of the Round Table were first mentioned when? (1155 A.D.) N #The New York Yankees paid Joe Dimaggio how much for the 1951 season? ($100,000) O #On average, how many items are in the shop's inventory? (12,000) #On average, how many items does Rick buy per week? (50) #On which item did Rick lose the most money? (Stolen Earrings) #Originally priced at 1 cent, "Action Comics" issue 1 was the first appearance of who? (Superman) P R #Rick dropped out of high school to pursue his business - selling what? (Fake Gucci bags) #Rick regretted buying which one of these items? (200,000 Watch Crystals for $5,000) S #Salvador Dali had a pathological fear of what? (Grasshoppers) #Salvador Dali once gave a lecture while doing what? (Wearing a diving suit) #The "Supreme Instrument." in Jaipur, India, is the world's largest what? (Sundial) T #Though popularly associated with Vikings, the battle axe first appeared where? (Ancient Egypt) #The Blunderbuss gets its name from the Dutch "donderbuss" which means what? (Thunder Gun) #The Winchester repeating rifle became known as what? (The Gun that Won the West) #The Pawn Shop has had memorabilia from which of the following US presidents? (President Benjamin Harrison) W #What city is Pawn Stars based in? (Las Vegas, NV) #What item did Rick purchase, then keep to himself?(2005 Harley Road King) #What is Chumlee's first name? (Austin) #What is Chumlee's least favorite job at the shop? (Cleaning toilets) #What is Rick's middle name? (Kevin) #What is the Old Man's favorite story about how an item was found? (Fell Through the Floor Into a Secret Room) #What is the Old Man's real name? (Richard Benjamin Harrison) #What is the Pawn Shop's motto? (Make Rick Money) #What is the least expensive item ever pawned at the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop? (500-milligram Gold Charm) #What is the most Rick has ever spent on a single piece of gold? ($138,000) #What is the most expensive item ever sold at the Pawn Shop? (Four 1-kilo gold bars) #What is the most expensive painting in the shop? (Denny Dent's Jim Morrison) #What is the most valuable "Old West" item in the shop? (1875 Remington Revolver) #What is the most valuable Super Bowl ring in the Shop? (2001 New England Patriots) #What is the most valuable car ever purchased by the Pawn Shop? (1965 Shelby Cobra) #What is the most valuable guitar in the Shop? (1928 Martin Four-string Guitar) #What is the most valuable item at the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop? (2001 Super Bowl Ring) #What is the oldest gun Rick has sold? (Blunderbuss) #What is the shop's most prized piece of sports memorabilia? (1933 Baseball Signed by Babe Ruth and Lou Gehrig) #What is the strangest item someone has tried to pawn at the Shop? (18-karat Gold Garter) #What item does the Old Man say is the most memorable piece he's ever purchased? (16th-century Silver Bowl from Peru) #What item stayed in the Shop longest before being sold? (1880 Nodder Dolls) #What percentage of customers can't reach an agreed price with the Pawn Stars? (75%) #What percentage of customers fail to retrieve their pawned items by deadline? (20%) #What product, introduced in 1920, used the slogan "To Save Time is to Lengthen Life"? (Typewriter) #What type of item is Rick most likely to buy? (Gold) #What was the first man-made object to break the sound barrier? (A whip) #What was the most valuable item that Corey had previously purchased, prior to the 1984 Chris Craft boat? (2001 Custom SandS Chopper) #What was the name of the first animal in space, launched by the USSR in 1957? (Laika) #What was the shop's favorite autographed Hollywood picture? (Mary Pickford) #What was the shop's most prized piece of political memorabilia? (Letter Signed by President Benjamin Harrison) #What year did the Pawn Shop open? (1988) #What's the average loan given for a pawned item? ($75) #What's the fastest vehicle in the Shop? (2005 Suzuki Hayabusa) #What's the most important thing Rick considers before making an offer on an item? (How Easy It Will Be to Sell) #What's the most valuable gun at the Pawn Shop? (1895 Winchester Model 94 Rifle) #What's the most valuable old coin in the shop? (1859 $3 Gold Piece) #What's the oldest item in the shop? (Greek Didrachm Coin) #What's the strangest reason for a pawn that the Pawn Stars have ever heard? (Money for Plastic Surgery) #When Pawn Stars began, how long had the Shop been in business? (21 Years) #When was the last time the Old Man took a sick day? (1994) #Which Pawn Shop item was the most profitable? (Antique Rolex Watch) #Which famous Revolutionary War figure less famously worked as a dentist? (Paul Revere) #Which historical figure is on Rick's 1868 fifty-dollar confederate bill? (George Washington) #Which is currently selling for the most at the Pawn Shop? (15th-century Samurai Sword) #Which item did Rick purchase, then keep for himself? (2005 Harley Road King) #Which military item is selling for the most at the Pawn Shop? (General Griswold's 1909 West Point Cadet Jacket) #Which of Rick's Gold Records is the most valuable? (Frank Sinatra's "Come Dance with Me") #Which of the following items at the Pawn Shop is worth the most? (Denny Dent Painting of Jim Morrison) #Which of these George Washington items is the most valuable? (Signed Lottery Ticket) #Which of these autographed items at the Shop is selling for the most? (Charles Manson Postcard) #Which of these Civil war items in the shop is most valuable? (Burnside Carbine) #Which of these guns at the Shop is the oldest? (Blunderbuss) #Which of these is not an item currently on sale in the Shop? (Olympic Bronze Medals Won by Joe Green) #Which of these items hasn't been in the shop? (Silverware Owned by Thomas Jefferson) #Which piece of clothing in the store is most valuable? (Pre-WWI West Point Cadet Jacket) #Which restoration project took the longest to complete? (1962 Lincoln Continental) #Which type of item is most commonly pawned in the pawn shop? (Jewelry) #Whips are often made from which kind of leather? (Kangaroo) #Who attempted to sell West Point to the British during the Revolutionary War? (Benedict Arnold) #Who gets to the Shop first in the morning? (Old Man) #Who invented the phonograph in 1877? (Thomas Edison) #Who makes the most purchases at the Pawn Shop? (Corey) #Who was the first athlete to appear on a Wheaties box? (Lou Gehrig) #Whose face appeared on the first $20 bill? (Grover Cleveland)which of these civil war items in the shop is most valuable #Which of these civil war items brought into the shop was fakes? (Cavalry Bugle) #Why did the Old Man open the pawn shop? (To make money) Category:What is the most commonly-requested item that the shop does not carry? Modern Firearms